Perfect
by candidcastaway1791
Summary: Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted. YAOILANGUAGEANGST
1. Chapter 1: Accident or Opportunity?

Title: Perfect

Author: candidcastaway1791

Series: Death Note

Beta'd: Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

Rating: M

Warning: minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

Summary/YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

Chapter 1: Accident, or Opportunity?

"I'm pretty strong too…"

The upper-kick sent Light flying backwards; his back arching, and his face contorting in surprise. The chain now yanked L along as he flew mid-air towards Light. The unexpected rebound action surprised him and his heart lurched forward along with his body. Neither knew how the discussion had escalated to this point, but as one fell on top of the other, there was a moment of silence, and eyes widened impossibly. The feel of soft lips crushed haphazardly against his own.

"L-L-LIGHT-KUN!"

Misa stared in horror; not moving to pry L off, but instead felt nausea overcome her. The shock of it was too much, and as she started to feel woozy; swaying from side to side, she fainted--The world before her eyes turning black and fortunately mysterious.

Both had realized the awkward position, but didn't move to acknowledge it. L's arms were rooted to either side of Light; and the lower half of his body was pressed flush against the other's. Only god knows what thoughts were going through their heads as they secretly wondered what was going to happen next. For L, this was his first kiss…Not quite as romantic as he would have liked, but none-the-less, it was a kiss. His mind had yet to realize the person beneath him, but when he did, it was like he'd heard thunder. He leaped away from Light, and backed rapidly towards the wall opposite the other..

_ Shit. That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen!_

"Light-kun…?"

"L…Did you just…"

He knew this was going to blow up in his face real fast if he didn't do something to salvage the mess he'd put himself into. He couldn't believe he'd actually let that happen. How long had he stayed on-top of Light without doing anything? Without moving to get off!

_ Shit!_

He was screwed.

_ Alright…just…calm down. Neutral face!_

"No, Light-kun. It was completely unintentional. The rope pulled me, and I just happened to fall on-top of you.

_ God that sounded so lame. I never knew I could sound so lame._

"Yeah…but…your…You kissed me!"

"Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. …I'd suggest you tend to your girlfriend. She seems to have fainted."

_ It's not like you returned it anyway…_

"Misa! Misa? Misa-chan?"

L tried to focus outside the window, but he wasn't much of a window gazer, and he couldn't help watching Light place his lips close to Misa's ear, and whisper to her. The same lips that were beneath his own just a few minutes ago, called another "love."

_ Yes. I want Light-kun to be Kira. Then, I can forget Light-kun ever existed._

_End Chapter 1 _

**_Twisted rose: _**Okay, people. I started watching Death Note last week, and I'm up to episode 19. I definitely must say...IT ROX SOX, MAN!

_**L: **_sigh Where's Matsuda with our coffee?

**Matsuda:** Eh! Why do I have to always get the coffee? What about Light-kun?

**_L:_** Light-kun serves a purpose as an assistant of this case. You, are the coffee boy.

**_Matsuda:_**TT HIDOI YO...!

**_Light: _**Ne, Ryuuzaki...If I'm a member of this case, how about removing these hand-cuffs.

**_L: _**Yada

**_Twisted rose:_** O.O Ryuuzaki-san...I didn't know you were like that.

_**Misa:**_ RYUUZAKI-SAN NO HENTAI!

**_Light:_** Sou desu ka?

**_L:_** O.O Hentai janai yo ne...

**_Twisted rose:_** Hai. Sou desu, Light-kun.

**L:** O.O Sonna...

**_Twisted rose:_** waves goodbye R&R! 8D SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2: Did It Just Get Colder?

**_Title:_** Perfect

**_Author:_** candidcastaway1791

**_Series:_** Death Note

**_Beta'd:_** Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warning:_** minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

**_Summary:_** /YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

**_Chapter 2: _**"Last Month"

"Sorry to catch you in such a slump, but could you come and check this out?"

They've "forgotten" the "minor mishap" last month, and everyday they spend chained to each other, L is that much closer to re-considering his verdict. On the other hand, Light goes on with this life as Misa's ever-so-devoted boyfriend.

_Maybe I should have killed her._

L dreaded the moments Light would talk to Misa. It gave him the urge to pout and have a depression tantrum--even though he was having one right now. Hearing her voice gave him this mildly sick feeling inside; making him get away from her as soon as possible, and Light noticed. He noticed L was also trying to avoid him like the plague, but he could only do so much -- considering they were chained -- to avoid the other.

_I should take off the chains. I still think he's Kira, but…Being this close to him is a disadvantage._

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Nani?"

"For someone who considers me a suspect, you're being awfully distant."

"I'm fine."

_I didn't ask if you were okay. I asked why you were ignoring me._

He was lying, and they both knew it. He wasn't fine. The heavy heart made it hard to breathe sometimes and the recurring nightmares made it even worse; giving him thoughts of "What if he's Kira? I've never been wrong before. But then I'd have to kill him."

_But that's fine. It'd be easier to forget him if he's dead. I want him to be Kira…so he can die._

"Ryuuzaki no hentai…!"

"Don't call me that."

_If I was, I'd have jumped your boyfriend already._

The colder-than-usual response surprised Misa. She was used to his casual nonchalance, but…he seemed somewhat distant. Angry, maybe?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Light…"

"No! You're not fine. Stop lying!"

How long would Ryuuzaki continue this? How long would he continue to virtually pout and ignore him? It was really starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't possibly remember doing anything to piss off the other, but then again…this all started a month ago.

_Maybe he's mad about the fight…? No…but…he's not that type! What the hell did I do wrong!?_

He wasn't even sure if it was him who did something wrong, but he couldn't stand it anymore. Reaching his arms out, and dragging the other out of his chair, Light pinned Ryuuzaki to the wall; seeing his arms shake as he stared into the apathetic glare with a vicious one of his own.

_Damn it! Don't stare at me like that!_

Light's mind frantically searched through the last month trying to figure out what had happened, but he just couldn't think of anything, so he decided to ask a general question--Hopefully get some answers.

"Is this about Last month?"

"Last month." He hated it when Light said those words -- Making the most important moment of his life sound like another holiday. Plain and casual. Not the painful arrow thrust into his heart, and protruding out his back.

"I believe it was you who was traumatized by what you so eloquently called "Last month," Yagami Light. Not me. Now put me down."

"No, Ryuuzaki. I refuse."

_Did it just get colder in here…?_

_End Chapter 2_

_ **HUGS AND THANK YOU**_ ****

_Girlgamer1984:_ Muahahahahaha! I'd love to see that too! I can just imagine her screaming at the thought. Thanx for the review!

_Lina-chan18:_ Thanx! See you later!

_Susume:_ Well here you go. Thanx for the review .!

_**L:** Death glare you refuse…!_

_**Light:** O.O Eep!_

_**L:** Watari!_

_**Watari:** Yes, Ryuuzaki-sama._

_**L:** Show L what his refusal earns him._

_**Watari:** Yes, Ryuuzaki-sama. Brings out fresh batch of cookies Here you are._

_**Light:** ???_

_**Misa:** ???_

_**L:** Well…dig in._

_**Light:** There isn't arsenic in there or something, is there? Because…if there is…I don't want to eat it. O.O;_


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Smart, Now Are We?

**_Title:_** Perfect

**_Author:_** candidcastaway1791

**_Series:_** Death Note

**_Beta'd:_** Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warning:_** minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

**_Summary:_** /YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

**_Chapter 3: _**Not So Smart, Are We?

"No, Ryuuzaki. I refuse."

"I see…"

I may be sickeningly in love with you, Yagami, but I refuse to do this to myself. I'm not Misa--nor am I willing to be that idiotic puppet that refers to you as her boyfriend.

"Get out."

"W-What?"

"Watari, bring me the keys. This is what you want, right Yagami-kun? Well here you go."

Maybe now I don't have to hope for your conviction. Without you in the same building, I receive the same effect minus your death.

I'm watching your eyes travel to the shackle that slides listlessly off your wrist; falling to the ground with a surprisingly heart-breaking clink. It's motionless just like your heart towards me. You're a great actor, Yagami-kun. For a second, I almost believed you actually cared. Almost. But then again, let's not get your hopes up. You do have a long way to winning a Grammy.

"Why are you doing this, Ryuuzaki?"

There you go again with your acting, Yagami-kun. You're looking at me like you actually care. Those same eyes that make me ALMOST want to believe that you're NOT Kira. So innocent and convincing, Yagami-kun. You are truly amazing. Maybe you could even replace me.

"Get out."

I offer you no explanation, and the room is silent--just like you. You're still staring at me, Yagami-kun. What are you looking for? Remorse? Hope? Perhaps an apology for my behavior. This is what you've reduced me to. Someone whose heart flutters just at the feel of your warm clammy breathe tickling my rapidly fogging skin. Someone whose heart beats faster at the feel of your hands grabbing at my shirt. You were so close, Yagami. So close to that Grammy award.

What pleasure does this staring game you've started give you? You stare, and I stare. In the end, you'll simply have to leave. You'll have to remove that hand wrinkling the neck of my shirt, and I'll no longer feel your breathe fogging up my skin. It will soon be fogging up the window of your car, or simply be another breeze in the air as you walk away continuing to practice your acting skills.

What, Yagami-kun? Are you done with your childish game already? Of course you are. Even faces need to rest from putting up so many false expressions in one day. All your facial muscles must be killing you, Yagami-kun. Go home and take a breather. In fact…

"Just don't come back."

There, Yagami-kun. No more aching muscles. No more me to be dragging you along wherever I go. No more you to be dragging ME along wherever you go. No more need to put up pretenses just so you can get in my good graces. It's all over, Yagami-kun. It's all over.

--------

"Light?"

It's been a week. I've been expecting him to call me, but…he hasn't. I don't get it. What have I done? All I remember is last month…when IT happened. Could he be mad about that? Did I react wrong? Could I have hurt his feelings? I didn't think he was really that sensitive considering the remarks we constantly throw back at each-other. And how he treats Misa--Like she's the plague, and he must keep himself from the impending death upon her entrance. I know she can be a little annoying sometimes, but…what's his problem? What have I done? Couldn't he have just told me what I did wrong?

"Mou…Nii-chan…Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Hai, Sayu-chan?"

"Light…what's been bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Sayu-chan. Do you need me to help you with…?"

"Nii-chan…! You can't keep walking around this house like you're about to die in a week, now please tell me what's wrong…!"

Is this how I was? Maybe I was pressuring him too much into answering? I was kind of frustrated with him…What should I do, though? She's right. This isn't healthy.

"Sayu…you're a girl, right? More into feelings and whatnot."

"I guess."

"What if something happened say…last month, and…?"

"Well…depends on what that something is."

"Well…what if you got into a fight with your friend, and you both fell, and he kind of fell on top of you, and…you kind of…kissed…?"

Shit. I shouldn't have said anything. Now her eyes are like saucer-plates, and she's staring at me weird.

"Well…how did you…uh…reply?"

"Well you can imagine I was pretty freaked out, I mean…he's another guy, and we…"

"But you didn't show him that, right? Please tell me you didn't show him you were freaked out."

I don't get it. Why is she looking at me like that's the most important part of the situation. L KISSED ME! I would think that's the detrimental factor here.

"Well…kind of. And now, he's all mad at me when I mention it. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Nii-chan…How is it you reached 1 on the finals without knowing how incredibly insensitive you were…How do you know he wasn't freaking out himself? How do you know he doesn't like you, and the thought of it was pretty important to him? You could have totally hurt his feelings! And also, don't say "Last Month," because that just sounds even more insensitive. That makes it sound like it was unimportant. How do you even know that wasn't his first kiss?"

Isn't it funny how your little sister can show you what a complete and utter idiot you are? But…could that really have been his first kiss? I don't know…he doesn't seem like the type of guy who's ever had a girlfriend before.

"But then why didn't he tell me!?"

"Because he's mad at you! Don't you get it! He's so mad at you; it's come to the "If you honestly don't know, then you're an idiot" situation. You really screwed up."

_"If you honestly don't know, then you're an idiot?"_

He does seem like that type of person. The one to hold in his anger, and not tell you what's wrong. Maybe that's why he got mad. But then again, I didn't mean to trivialize his first kiss…you know? I didn't know, and…I was kind of freaked out. But…I guess I really did hurt his feelings.

_Shit…I'm screwed._

_------End of Chapter 3: Not So Smart, Now Are We?------_

_**HUGS AND THANK YOU'S!!** ( ) ( )  
_

_**Lina-chan13:** O.O GOMENNASAI! Totally fixed . See? Well, here your chapter. All nicely typed and worth exactly 3 pages and 1 line (excluding the end of chapter announcement and the introduction info, and this of course. ). Thank you for reading!_

_ **MsBushido:** O.O NEW REVIEWER! Welcome , and thank you for the review. You have added another boost to my ego. Just like Lina-chan13, Susume, and Girlgamer1984. _

_**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND GIVE YOU HUGS AND COOKIES!!**_

**L:** COOKIES!? WHERE!?

**twistedrose:** Calm down, Ryuuzaki. You'll get your sweets next chapter. Until now, you'll just have to make due with your carrots.

**L: **-throws carrots at author- I hate carrots, and you know it.

**twistedrose:** -rubs head- ow...Ryuuzaki-san...you should play baseball. That was quite the throw.

**L:** Hmph.

**Light: **Ryuuzaki's just crabby today.

**L: **.\ /. YOU shouldn't be talking, heartbreaker.

**Light: **L...

**L: **Hmph.

**Light:** L...listen to me...

**L: **HMPH!

**Misa: **Huh? Am I missing something here?

**L: **-throws carrot at Misa-

**Misa: **T.T HIDOI!

**L: **Hmph.

**twistedrose:** -waving- Bye everyone! See you next chapter, where Ryuuzaki-san is hopefully isn't PMS'ing.

**L: **-throws another carrot-

**twistedrose:** -ducks- HA! YOU MISSED! -gets hit by a cabbage- O.O I guess he doesn't like cabbages either, huh?


	4. Chapter 4: TOUGH COOKIES NIICHAN!

**_Title:_** Perfect

**_Author:_** candidcastaway1791

**_Series:_** Death Note

**_Beta'd:_** Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warning:_** minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

**_Summary:_** /YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

**_A/N:_** The beginning will be from Matsuda's POV until you see a stream of centered "L"s, and a message from ME . Until then, ja ne.

**_Chapter 4:_** TOUGH COOKIES NII-CHAN!

"Ryuuzaki-san…?"

_Ryuuzaki-san…_

It's been over a week, and he's still like this. After what happened, he's thrown himself even more into finding Kira. Almost desperately. It's heart-breaking, actually. For days he won't eat a single piece of dessert, and then on a separate day, you'll see bowls of desert surrounding him, and he'll just start eating and eating and eating and eating without an end to it. It's not healthy. I'm worried he'll start giving himself a stomach ache, or we'll have to send him in an ambulance to the dentist.

"Nani, Matsuda?"

"Misa-Misa wants you to come out and play! She wanted to take you to the beach, and have a photo shoot with you for her new album!"

Okay. Maybe that was a bad attempt, but…I was trying to help! It's distressing to see Ryuuzaki-san all sad and depressed! Very distressing. He just sits there typing away at the computer searching for something, and seemingly finding nothing. His being this way is bad for the case. He's becoming distracted, and…

_Emotional. _

I've never known Ryuuzaki-san to be emotional, and maybe that's why he worked so easily and logically. But now that he's feeling sad and depressed, he can't think properly.

"Ryuuzaki-san…may I say something?"

I just hope he won't kill me for what I'm about to say. He's been really on edge. He even threatened to fire Yagami-san!

"Hai."

All his words come out in a sigh. Like he's tired, and his eyes are even darker than usual. I wonder if he's even getting enough sleep. But I wish Yagami-san would stop frowning at him. It's not really helping or doing anything. We're all a little angry right now that Light-kun was kicked out, but…glaring won't really do anything. Especially when Ryuuzaki-san is staring at no-one but his computer.

"I don't think you're getting…anywhere."

"Kira seems to have stopped recently. We can only…"

"Demo…Ryuuzaki-san…That's not what I mean. I mean YOU'RE not getting anywhere."

Oh god. He's glaring at ME now. I shouldn't have said anything! Oh me and my big mouth! This is exactly what got me in trouble with Yotsuba! I should just keep to myself! He's definitely going to fire me now. But he can't! My rent is in a week, and I'm already being paid little as it is what with acting as an independent officer! GYAH!

"So you are thinking I am useless without Light-kun? Is that it?"

"No! Well…uh…I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Do all of you think this way also? Do you all agree with Matsuda?"

It's quiet now, and Yagami-san doesn't seem to be glaring anymore, but…his head is down, and he's looking away. I guess all of us are. We don't know how he'll react, and…I think everyone feels the same way. Will he fire us? I'm not sure. It'll kind of be hard for me to find a job, though. Am I being selfish thinking like this? Probably. I may be single, but…I still have rent to pay, and food to buy. No-one did anything, but…we suddenly see Ryuuzaki-san standing up, and hunching over in his usual position as he simply walks away.

"Ryuuzaki-san! Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"But it's still early afternoon…!"

"You're all right. I'm not helping anyone like this. You may all leave. Don't expect me till tomorrow morning. Bye."

Why is the air suddenly so thick? And why are my eyes stinging? And why does my cheek feel wet? It hurts…

I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san. I'm so sorry.

Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut. I don't think finding Kira was really worth hurting Ryuuzaki-san like we just did.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

(A/N: From now on, both the scene and POV will be changed to that of Light-kun. Lights and…ACTION!)

Damn it! Think think think!

I have to apologize, but…I don't know how. A present? But what would I get? It's hard to find a present for L. He's so…to himself. He doesn't show me any form if interest outside of sweets. But what can I get him? AH! This is so frustrating. Darn you Ryuuzaki and your secrecy.

"Nii-san…you're pacing."

Of course I'm pacing! I'm panicking! I have to apologize, but I don't know how to! I don't know if I should send him flowers, or simply go and apologize. I know the latter probably would just get me kicked out again, so…I should probably go with a present. I can't go there empty handed. That would also be insensitive. I don't want him to think I'm anymore of a jerk than he already thinks I am! I'm so confused!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(A/N: Sayu's POV)

He's pacing again. He's been doing this for nearly two days now, and my eyes are staring to blur following him. Is he honestly STILL thinking of a way to apologize? JUST GET THE GUY A PRESENT! How hard can it be to think of something he likes? This is just stupid. I guess I should help him since he's my brother, but…he got himself into this mess. Honestly! My brother does think before he speaks (I guess. Whatever he says sounds pretty smart), but whatever he says comes out harsh and brutal (so I guess he doesn't really think all THAT much).

"Sayu-chan! Help me!"

Oh great. Now he's desperate, and he's looking at me with those big puppy eyes! Why do I keep falling for those? Ugh. Fine.

"Well…what does he like?"

"I don't know! That's the thing."

"Well…what does he do?"

"As far as I know, all he does is research and eat sweets. A LOT of sweets."

"So you'd say he likes sweets, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

He's still not getting the point. I think they made a mistake on those exams, or…he seriously hit his head in the middle of the night or something. How could he possibly be THIS dense?

"Nii-chan…have you considered getting him…a cake…? A really big one that's all delicious and covered in his favorite icing and toppings?"

"I guess I could go out and buy one…"

"No! You will not "go out and buy one." You're going to MAKE one."

That should be easy enough, considering he can cook really well.

"But I can't bake. You've got to help me!"

"Nope. This is as far as my assistance goes. You're going to have to make that cake all by yourself."

It's time for some tough love, Nii-chan. Maybe next time, you'll FULLY think before you speak, and not only consider the conceptual part of it.

"Demo…Nee-chan…"

Don't you Nee-chan me! What happened to "Sayu-chan…?" You only call me Nee-chan when you WANT something. You can be so selfish sometimes. Now I'd better go before he starts giving me the puppy dog eyes, and I forgo tough love. I just hope everything's alright. And I hope they get together really soon, because…I never knew my brother could be so LOUD. I just hope he didn't wake up mom and dad. Mom would blush and go all gaga over the moment…while dad just glares at having been woken from his sleep, and to keep himself from blushing like his wife.

-End Chapter 4: TOUGH COOKIES NII-CHAN!-

**_HUGS AND THANK YOUS! _**

_**shamenteen:**__** NEW! I give you hugs and cookies for reviewing. THANK YOU!**_

_**girlgamer1984: HI! Gomen ne! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I have school. DARN YOU SCHOOL! YOU MAKE IT HARD TO UPDATE MY STORIES FOR MY WONDERFUL READERS! Thanks for reviewing. **_

L: T-T I miss my Light-kun!

Misa: Huh? Where's L? I thought we were supposed to go to the beach together!

L: -sigh- I wonder if Matsuda was serious about that beach thing with Misa.

UNTIL NEXT TIME! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Call in the Brigade

**_Title:_** Perfect

**_Author:_** candidcastaway1791

**_Series:_** Death Note

**_Beta'd:_** Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warning:_** minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

**_Summary:_** /YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

**_Chapter 5:_** Call in the Brigade

"Hey, dad? How's Ryuuzaki-san?"

Damn it. Not again. He asks me this every dinner. I honestly wish he would stop. I wouldn't even know. We haven't worked on the case in nearly 4 days. Everyday, we all go over there -- only to hear Watari tell us today is cancelled -- and leave again. And here I thought he was more serious than that. Guess not. We're not making any progress on the case, and a 4 day vacation isn't helping us either. What even happened between him and Light?

"What happened between you and L?"

Is he blushing? That's new. He hasn't blushed since he was in 4th grade, and I asked him if he liked that girl. Now what was her name…? Hiroshi Nami? Oh well. Last I heard, she moved away. Real shame, too. She was such a nice young girl. I'd actually wanted Light to get together with her, but now he's with that Misa girl. I don't like her much. She's okay, I guess, but…She's teetering a bit off the edge of weird, you know?

"I don't want to talk about it. And dad, you still haven't answered my question."

"Damn it, Light! I don't know! I haven't seen him in 4 god damn days."

"Geez, dad. I'm sorry. I was just asking."

No. You weren't just asking. Or your head wouldn't be down, and you wouldn't be fidgeting with your peas. You also haven't done that since 4th grade. Something's definitely wrong, but you refuse to tell me what happened, so I really don't know that either. Why are you being so stubborn? It's not like I'm going to shun you or anything? It's not like you're gay or even worse, Kira. Because I honestly think that I could handle you being gay. Your being gay would be heart-breaking, of course, but finding out you're Kira would be a nightmare come true. What would be next, though? My little Sayu's a lesbian? I'd kill her. And I'd kill you too for being a bad influence.

"Dad…? What would you do if I was gay?"

Uh oh.

"Depends on who you're gay with."

"What if I was with Ryuuzaki?"

I think I just had an aneurism. Oh. Wait. No. I think that was just the hairball of disgust coming up out my throat. No worries.

----------------

"Stupid."

I hate him. Now I STILL want him to die. Look at me. I'm laying here in bed, and I know I'm being pathetic, but I can't motivate myself to care. I'm even more depressed than I was in the beginning, because now, I not only feel lonely, I feel bitter. Maybe I should hire a mob, and have them go after him. Teach him a lesson or two for breaking my heart. But really…I bet even Watari is disgusted with me. Where is he anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while. I guess he just figured I need to be alone for a little while.

_Die die die die…_

It's strange how monotonous your thoughts can be when you're bitter. Can you believe he hasn't even tried to call me? But then again, maybe he has. I haven't really turned my cell phone on since I kicked him out. Maybe I should just see how many times he's called. Maybe he's suffering as much as me.

"Jerk."

Nope. Nothing. But of course! He has MISA! Is he honestly this insensitive? Have I fallen for someone to never return my feelings? Am I to stay this ridiculously depressed for the rest of my life? I have a feeling that I'll never be happy unless I'm with him. And that's sad. Not sad as in a real tear jerker, but sad as in pathetic. But then again, maybe it is a tear jerker. I'm certainly tearing.

"I hate you, Light. Die."

Now where's that bowl of strawberries I was venting on?

----------------

My Light-kun's been ignoring me. I know something's happening. Could he be cheating on me!? Oh no! Am I not sexy enough for him anymore? Should I maybe wear my skirt shorter? I thought he liked the conservative girl! Isn't that what he said? He was certainly looking at that girl wearing the long skirt with that red long sleeve shirt. Am I no longer attractive to him? Is someone taking my place in his heart!?

"NEVER!"

I won't allow it. NEVER! HE'S MINE! MINE, YOU HEAR!? MINE!

----------------

"Alright…so that's…"

AH! Someone help me! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't even know where to start! And what's with this stupid recipe sheet? It's doing nothing for me! Aren't recipe sheets supposed to be helpful? Tell you exactly what to do? I'm not a professional with this, you know? Honestly! This is my third time trying this, and I'm wasting supplies. I'll soon have to go out and buy stuff. And that would cost money. Something I really don't have much of. What am I going to do? Oh! Why did I decide on this? I know he'll absolutely love it, but…I can't even make a simple one; let alone this. I guess it'll be worth it in the end, though. It better be. God, mom's going to kill me. She was planning on making this fancy dinner tonight, and we just ran out of eggs.

"So, Nii-chan. How's it going?"

"It would go better with your help."

"Well…I've gotta go to Karin's house, now. Bye, nii-chan! Good luck!"

Good luck my ass. She knows I'm going to fail. She just wants me to, so she can laugh at me, and tell all her little friends how her brother can't even bake a simple cake?

"What did I do with those strawberries?"

Oh yeah…I wasted them all on cake number 1 and 2 which are currently splattered around the room. They were disasters, though! Cake number one wasn't my fault. I couldn't find the stupid cake mixer, and instead used the blender. It wasn't working, so I opened the top, and everything started splattering everywhere. Guess the blender wasn't broken after all. Cake number 2, I finally found the cake mixer, but I couldn't find the actual whisks, so I tried supplementing them with spoons. But…that didn't work, so…I tried the blender again. It didn't work, so…I opened the top again, and cake number 2 is ALSO splattered on the walls. I've got to learn to stop opening the tops of blenders, and stop putting cake batter in the blender. It doesn't seem to really work that well. I COULD always add some water to the mixture -- make it softer.

"Stupid strawberries."

But that would make things worse, though. The batter would be ruined, and it probably wouldn't hold together or something.

"HELP!"

Wait…didn't Sayu-chan say she was going out? Hmm…maybe…

"Phone, and address book? Oh how I do love you so."

Let's see…who would be good with cooking? Better yet, who's majoring in cooking? AHHA! Kimiko! I'm sure she'd love to help me. Let me just call her up, and…

_Could this be counted as cheating?_

----------------

"Hello?" "Oh hey, Light-kun! How are you?" "A cake?" "Well what kind?" "Oh my. That's quite the project, Light-kun. Can't your sister help?" "She doesn't want to?" "Insists on you doing it yourself, and stop being a lazy cow?" "Hmm…Why don't you just make something simpler?" "Someone special? How special?" "SUPER SUPER special?" "Wow, Light-kun. You sound really desperate." "Well, I guess it'd be okay if I just supervise, and give you pointers." "Yup." "Yup." "K. See you then. Bye."

I wonder who could be special enough for that much cake. Actually, I wonder who has the fetish or appetite for that much cake. But first, I'll have to get some strawberries and eggs….

"Bye, mom! I'm off to the market!"

"Alright, honey. You just be careful, now. Don't want you getting into any trouble."

"AND KEEP AWAY FROM THOSE BOYS! THEY'RE NOTHIN' **BUT** TROUBLE!"

"Yes, dad…"

Considering you are one.

----------------

"Hi, Kimiko. Thanks again so much for the help. I'm really sorry for calling on such short notice."

"Oh, that's okay. Someone in need of that much cake really MUST be super super special."

Aww…how cute! He's blushing! I wonder who this girl is. It's quite a feet to make Light-kun blush like that. Well. Let's get started.

---End Chapter 5: Call in the Brigade--

_**HUGS AND THANK YOUS!**_

**_thenightwanderer:_** Thank you! Yeah. L's really just a softy on the inside. CHOCOLATE! -silly grin- mmm…I love chocolate… XD. -chocolate on face- so anyway, thank you for the review, and the cake! They were muchly appreciated.

**_Enma Ai:_** continuing! Yes. L is quite angry right now. In fact, he's glaring at my walls. o.O Ryuuzaki-san…! Please stop making the paint peel off my walls! -Sigh- well…good thing Light's not here. _He'd_ be peeling instead of those walls. Hugs and thank yous for the review!

**_Satsukiyami:_** XD If he can do it without blowing up the house first. -Hopping off to update- Hai! X's and O's for the review.

**_Shamenteen:_** YES! And here's some more! -Cookies fall from the cookie monster in the sky- He usually drops by the hundred. AND…-glomps- HUGS FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Hetfan7708:_** XD OH GOD NO! L would probably throw him out his apartment window, and have him arrested for crimes against baked goods. I personally can't do neither XP. That's why I'm taking home economics as an elective. XD! X's and O's for the REVIEW!

**_JadeAnime:_** Hmm…I guess you're right. He is a little OOC, but that's okay. T.T by the way…am I the only one who misses evil light? XD No no. Light's brain is really left-sided. Probably couldn't decorate his way out of a Christmas present. 8D So anyways, HUGS AND COOKIES FOR THE REVIEW!

**_AnariKaizoku:_** -shine! Sparkle sparkle sparkle! -You are officially being honored at the bottom of my fic. Of course L loves you! But sshh…Don't let Light know that. He might get all weird and possessive. And nope. He's not the brightest crayon. He's actually the one with no point, and driving you crazy, because you need that exact color. X's and O's for the review!

**_michelle. Don't worry. I don't understand Japanese either, but after watching anime for a while, and picking up on a few things, I can understand the typical anime sentence. I think you said that you like my story, which MAKES ME SMILE A LOT! SEE SMILING! Thank you very much. COOKIES AND O's for the review!_**

**__****_Miyavi Fangirl: _**XD oh god. As you can see, he can't. And so…HE'S CALLED IN FOR BACK-UP! -tsk tsk- Shame shame, Light. You're supposed to do it yourself. And I'm so sorry, but no lemony goodness in this chapter! XD LEMONY GOODNESS! And here I thought I was the only one who called it that. HUGS AND COOKIES FOR THE REVIEW! And watch out. There just m**ay be some lemony goodness in the next chapter -.**

**__****_Mini Muffin Jenko Chan_**: XD I'll be sure to remember that for this chapter's. I'll also remember the little dialogue stickers for next chapter. XD -basks in the love- Thank you. Thank you very much. I've actually never heard of it. I'll be sure to listen to it sometime. I love love love you too! And to show my love! I give you cookies and O's! Thanks for the review!

**__****_LadyUnderWave:_**I KNOW THAT FEELING! The one that makes you go "WHAT!? NO MORE! NO!" Well I will be sure to remedy that with more chapters. HUGS AND COOKIES FOR THE REVIEW!

**__****_AishaHawking:_**Thank you so much! I've tried to write from third perspective, but it just doesn't seem to work for me like it used to. -shrugs- Oh well. COOKIES AND O's for the review!

**_FOR ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS, I THROW YOU A PARTY! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE RETURNED TO READ MY FIC. I THROW YOU ALSO A PARTY! -Does the happy dance- WHOOHOO!_**

****

**__****_L:_**-mopes around- My hawt is bwoken…

**__****_Twistedrose:_** Oh god! No! L needs medical assistant stat!

**__****_L:_** I miss my Waito-kun!

**__****_Light:_**-scared- uh…is something…

**__****_L:_**-glares at Light- SHINE! (DIE!)

**__****_Light:_** -dodges knife- O.O eep!

**__****_Twistedrose:_** Hehehe…guess that cake's going to have to be on hold.

**__****_L: _**cake? No-one ever mentioned cake. -ears perked up and listening-

**_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! _**


	6. Chapter 6: Roger I Think We Have a

**_Title:_** Perfect

**_Author:_** candidcastaway1791

**_Series:_** Death Note

**_Beta'd:_** Not yet :( Please excuse any grammar mistakes I have made. I'm usually good grammar, but may miss a few.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warning:_** minor language issues, yaoi (M/M relationships), angst

**_Summary:_** /YAOI/LANGUAGE/ANGST/ "Calm down, Light. I already told you it was an accident. I suggest you tend to your girlfriend, as she seems to have fainted."

**_Chapter 6:_** Roger…I Think We Have a Problem.

"Uh…Light…I don't think that's going to work very well."

"Well…I don't know…I can't really find the cake mixer, so…I was trying to figure out an alternative."

Is he serious? Is the number one student in all of Japan using a blender as a substitute for a cake mixer? Shocking…Well…At least he's trying. I've worked with worse, who simply shrug and say they have no idea what they're doing. Those people are annoying. But Yagami-kun here, is at least trying. But…he keeps looking at the cake batter kind of hopelessly. I wonder what he could possibly be thinking.

"Yagami-kun…are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine! Don't worry about me. We should probably get back to this cake."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

He's lying. I don't know him that much, but I know people enough to tell that when someone changes suddenly from depressed to fine, something's definitely wrong. Well…unless you're bi-polar. Even then, something's still wrong, but you can't really help it.

"I'm terrible at this, aren't I?"

"Huh? Well…you're not so bad. You're just kind of…inexperienced. There's nothing wrong with it. When I started cooking, I put the egg-shells in the batter along with everything else."

Okay…maybe I'm lying, but…I had my mom there with me. If she wasn't, I probably would have, right? Oh! I can't help it! He just looks so sad…! I wonder what happened. Should I ask? What if he doesn't want to tell me, and I make him cry? He looks so fragile right now. It's so strange for me to see this side of Yagami-kun…

"Yagami-kun…if you don't mind my asking…what happened?"

"Ah…well…I was stupid, and I said things I shouldn't have to my special someone, so…now I'm trying to make it up. You see…my special someone really likes sweets, and…"

"And you wanted to make her something she'd really like."

"So to speak."

Aww…poor Yagami-kun…I wonder what he could have said to upset his special someone. Usually, he looks so in-control, and calm. Right now, he looks so…hopelessly lost, and worried.

"Well! Don't worry about it! Everything'll be fine! I promise. The first step to success, is finding that cake-mixer. Okay…well…considering places people usually put cake-mixers, I would consider…do you have a storage area?"

"Yeah. Right there."

Now let's see…From experience, I've noticed that one of two situations happen with cooking appliances. Either they are placed in high cupboards, or they are placed in dry storage areas. I'm guessing this time; it's the dry storage area. That IS after all, where I put my own cooking appliances. Speaking of cooking appliances, didn't my cake-mixer break just yesterday? Hmm…I'll have to go buy a new one. Mau! But they're so expensive these days! Especially the good ones! Why can't anything good ever be cheap?

"Yagami-kun! I found it!"

I KNEW it would be in the storage area. HAHA, KIMIKO! You have done it again! Solved the mystery of the missing cake-mixer!

"Ah! I had no idea it would be there, Kimiko! That was really smart of you."

HAHA! Tell me something I don't know.

"Alright! Now that we have the cake-mixer, things should be moving along MUCH more smoothly. NOW! On with the eggs!"

We're cooking with Light today! We're cooking with Light today! Now I hope we both shall make a yummy multi-layered cake today! YAY! We're cooking with Light today! We're cooking with Light today! Now I hope we both shall make a yummy multi-layered cake today! YAY! God I have issues. No wonder my partner stares at me like I'm some freak of nature when we're cooking…

She's starting to hum…Should I be scared? Is this a normal habit of chefs? I don't know…my mom doesn't hum when she's cooking…or does she? I've never really been there to watch. Maybe I should start. I wouldn't be in this mess if I wasn't so incompetent when it came to baking. That's it! This weekend, I am going to bake cookies with my mother! It'll be a mother to son bonding experience. My mom and I haven't had those in YEARS! It feels like AGES since I've eaten fresh baked cookies. Oh yeah…I don't like sweets, do I? Okay…well…non-sugar cookies. There are those, right? A little taste-less, but…that's alright.

"Yagami-kun…! Are you thinking again?"

"Ah! Yes. I'm sorry. My mind tends to drift off.'

"Mau! Yagami-kun…you have to pay attention! I'm not going to be here the next time you need help baking another cake."

"Yes yes. I'm sorry. So…How is Aoyagi-kun?"

"Hmph!"

Uh oh. Did I say something? I hope not. I don't think it's good to have a pissed off chef baking a cake, or even in the kitchen for that matter of fact.

"Aoyagi-san is a pig-headed loser who deserves to be run over multiple times by a train, a truck, and if possible, a horde of rampaging rhinos! He is inconceivably selfish, arrogant, and idle-headed! Do you know that he forgot my BIRTHDAY! No even worse than that, HE FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY! OUR ANNIVERSARY! HOW DARE HE NOT REMEMBER OUR ANNIVERSARY! Is it SO MUCH to ask your BOYFRIEND to remember the day at which you got TOGETHER!? HMM!? Is it such a PAINFUL experience where you have to REPRESS it? COMPLETELY FORGET IT!? HUH!? Yagami-kun! Promise me that you will treat your special someone with the RESPECT they deserve, and not HEARTLESSLY forget your anniversary, or your special someone's birthday!"

Okay…I'm sorry I asked.

"PROMISE!"

"Okay! I promise!"

"Good. Now let us no longer speak of idiots not worth notice."

I'm almost scared to tell her that maybe she should give him a second chance. I don't want my brain juices to be splattered everywhere across the kitchen walls. My mother would probably freak out. To top it off, she's starting to waste our supplies.

"Kimiko-chan…uh…I think you might want to give him a…second ch…"

"NEVER! THE BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE IT! Instead, I think he deserves TO ROT IN HELL!"

I think I actually managed to see some steam coming out her ears.

"Kimiko-chan…I know you're mad at him and all, but…you never know. You two got together around mid-terms…He could possibly be pretty stressed out.

"I DON'T CARE! It's still our anniversary! He should have remembered! He could have done numerous things to remember! Set up a memo! Put up a reminder on his cell phone! Anything! He didn't…he didn't have to forget…"

Shit. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now she's crying. I can't handle crying. I don't even know how to respond to people crying. I've hardly cried myself. But then again, what if I left Ryuuzaki crying…? That…I hope not…I just hope he's really mad at me, and feeling really bitter. That, I could actually deal with.

"Do you really think I should give him a second chance?"

"Well…it couldn't hurt, you know? Maybe he has a really good reason for forgetting."

"There is no good reason – other than the death of a family member – for forgetting your anniversary. None. But…you're Aoyagi-san's friend…I guess…I guess I could give him a second chance."

There we go. A minimum of tears, and a maximum of potential making-up. I had no idea Aoyagi-kun, and Kimiko-chan had broken up. I need to keep up with my friends much more than I really do. The case has been keeping me rather distant from them.

OH GOD! FINALLY! We're actually finished. We've been baking for nearly 4 hours, and we're finally done. I can't believe it. This cake is HUGE! Now I'm actually considering that I just might have gone a little overboard.

"Yagami-kun…uh…now that I think of it…how are you going to get this to your girlfriend's house…?"

"Ah…well…"

I never really thought of that. Those are A LOT of layers, though. What am I going to do? I don't think that there's enough space in the car for something so huge. Now that we have the cake…How are we going to transfer it? That's going to be a real pain.

"Well…I think we can call someone, and have them help you deliver it. I do have a few friends in that kind of business. Would you mind?"

"Whatever helps, because…I am totally lost with this."

"YAGAMI-KUN IS LOST!? SOMEONE CALL YAGAMI-SAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Hmm…I'm not THAT smart. I just study a lot. Most of what I do is common sense, and intense logic. Okay…maybe I am smart. That doesn't necessarily make me a genius…I don't know WHY everyone keeps saying that. I wonder who she's calling.

"Hello, Buja-kun…?" "AH! It's so nice to hear from you too!" "Yes yes…I know it's been a while." "You know how Todai is. It's very intense this time of year." "Yes yes…I'll be sure to keep in touch with you more from now on." "In fact, I have a case for you." "Yes yes, it's important." "VERY important." "A romantic case…" "Yes yes, it's tear worthy." "No no…I hope it doesn't end in sadness either." "No, I'm not back with Aoyagi-kun yet. You're starting to change the subject." "A friend of mine has baked a rather large cake for a special someone of his." "YES I KNOW! IT'S SO CUTE!" "It's all pretty with cherries and strawberries decked on top. It even has chocolate icing." "Yes, I helped bake it." 'You know…I'm not THAT great of a cook." "Well, thank you, Buja-kun." "The problem is, we can't seem to find a way of transporting it.' "Yes, it is really that big." "REALLY!?" "RIGHT NOW!?" "AWESOME!" "I love you, Buja-kun!" "Yes. Kiss kiss." "And tell dad I'm with a guy." "Yes. I know I'll give him a heart-attack. That's the point." "Okay. Bye. Kiss kiss." "Bye."

"Was that your brother?"

"Yup. He's rather flamboyant…even for someone who's bi-sexual. ANYWAY! He should be here in a few minutes. Why don't you in the meantime…tell me what your soon-to-be girlfriend is like?"

"Well…she's smart. A little eccentric."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Well…I can't exactly call her beautiful, in terms of the word, but…she's pretty cute."

"How is she eccentric?"

"Well, she has a few strange sitting habits, and they're cute. Some consider it strange, and inappropriate, but…it's cute."

"And what parts about her do you like specifically?"

"Well, she's smart. Brilliant, in fact. It's almost like we're constantly on the exact same wave-length. When we're solving something, she'll be thinking the EXACT same thing I am. It's kind of a nice feeling to have someone understand you so well."

It really is. It shocks everyone…even "me" how well Ryuuzaki and I work together. It's like we're an inseparable team.

"So do you know what you're going to do when you see her?"

"Oh…I have a few ideas."

A few I would really prefer not to have to share with you…You might never speak to me again…

---End Chapter 6: Roger…I Think We Have a Problem.—

_**HUGS AND THANK YOUS FOR THE MUCH APPRECIATED REVIEWS!**_

**_Enma Ai:_** XD! Yes. A pouty L. Is an adorable L. And no…Kimiko knows to keep her hands to herself. There WILL be problems if she doesn't. She's sweet. O.o; A little crazy, but sweet. HUGS AND THANK YOUS FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Sweetciel:_** AND LIGHT LOVES YOU TOO! O.O but don't tell Ryuuzaki that. He'll get all jealous and whatnot. XD! Yeah…It's surprising what you can think up when you're desperate. HUGS AND KISSES!

**_Shamenteen:_** XD! EMO L! -huggles emo L- XD! DON'T THANK ME! Snackage is for free! -Cookie monster glaring- Not for you. I hope you know that. -pouts- Mau! So mean…! ANYWAY! More snackage, for you! Along with hugs and kisses. Later…!

**_Ms Bushido:_** PINK LACE! Hmm…There's an idea…XD! HUGS AND THANK YOUS!

_**Girlgamer1984:** _I know, right? But the thing is, my computer is just ridiculous. I'm typing this up at the public library right now. My internet's just being so stupid lately, and then my computer system's having problems…Everything's just a mess. I'm just glad I finally got to post up this chapter. XD! Yes! Misa does have issues. But she can't help it! She has fallen for the insensitive Yagami Light. HUGS AND THANK YOUS FOR THE REVIEW! I'll try and review faster.

**_Mina Lilith:_** THANKS, DUDE! XD! –sigh- Yes. Unfortunately, he can be. But he is trying to fix that. HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW! Later…!

**_Morlana: _**YES! At least a PHONE CALL would've been good! No wonder L wants him to die! XD! HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW!

**_LadyUnderWave:_** WAFFLES! HURRY! GO! RUN, MAN! RUN! RUN TO THE YUMMINESS THAT IS WAFFLES! XD! Yes…It makes him want to cry…-glare- HURRY UP AND SEND THAT CAKE, LIGHT! YOU'RE KEEPING L WAITING! HUGS AND THANK YOUS FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Mini Muffin Jenko Chan:_** Well, since Light asked what his perspective on homosexuals is, Yagami-san kind of knows now. He ABSOLUTELY has a problem with it, but…What's he going to do? Ban them from seeing each-other…? Hmm…There's ANOTHER IDEA! –Writes idea down in notebook- XD! HUGS AND THANK YOUS FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Satsukiyami:_** HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Inbluesaeki:_** Oh don't worry. L doesn't mind. Really. He totally agrees with you. XD! HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Liar-just-a-liar:_** HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW! XD!

**_AnariKaizoku:_** Exactly. It's all about the cake, baby. It's all about the cake. XD HAHA! THANKS FOR RETURNING! HUGS AND KISSES FOR THE REVIEW!

FOR ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS, I WELCOME YOU!

FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO RETURNED, I THANK YOU!

T.T (( No skit today, guys…I have to go home, actually, and if I don't post this up like…now, you'd have had to have wait till tomorrow! We don't want that, now do we. I'll post up a super long one next chapter. UNTIL THEN! Ja ne! ))


End file.
